TIME
by abcdx
Summary: Ia ingin kembali, kembali ke waktu dimana ada 'Kris'. Ia ingin mengingat dirinya. TaoRis/Drabble or maybe Ficlet/K /RnR please


Title : TIME

Author : ABCD TaoRis Shipper

Cast : TaoRis

Length : Drabble

Genre : Drama, Angst

Rating : K+

A/N : FF ini murni milik saya, hasil dari pemikiran saya. Dan semua kata di sini adalah hasil dari jerih payah saya sendiri. Tak ada campur tangan lain di sini. Maaf kalo pendek lagi ._.v Maaf kalo banyak typo. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh dan gaje banget. Suka Alhamdulillah, gak suka wa syukurilah #eh

AWAS TYPO BERTEBARAN! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~(^o^~) Happy Reading (~^o^)~

**TIME**

_Waktu, mungkin di dunia ini aku bisa mengontrol waktu. Aku bisa memutar ulang waktu, aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku bisa menguasai waktu. Tapi kau tahu, bahwa aku tak bisa membuatmu kembali, karena meskipun aku memutar ulang waktu, waktu itu akan berjalan kembali, hingga akhirnya aku kembali kehilanganmu. Meskipun aku bisa menghentikan waktu, itu semua percuma karena kau akan membeku, bersamaan dengan membekunya waktu._

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tidur telentangnya yang nyaman. Pemuda itu melakukan ritual paginya seperti biasa, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ia menatap wajahnya yang basah melalui cermin. Ada yang hilang, pikirnya. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa, ia hanya tahu ia ada di sini seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, seperti biasanya. Ya, seperti biasa.

Tao membuka pintu apartemennya lalu memungut koran harian yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Tao menutup pintu tanpa melepas pandangannya pada koran. Malas membaca, ia menelantarkan koran itu di sofa kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya menduduki sofa. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

Tao menatap kalender di sudut ruangan, sedikit merasa déjà vu melihat tanggal hari ini. 24 Desember, malam natal. Refleks ia segera melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menyambar jaket lalu keluar dari apartemennya yang hangat.

Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya, seolah tahu tempat yang ditujunya. Kaki itu melangkah memasuki taman dengan kolam kecil berhiaskan pancuran dan juga jam besar bertiang di sebelah kolam itu. Tao berjongkok di sebelah tiang jam, ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa bahwa inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Salju pertama turun selang beberapa menit. Tao memeluk kedua lututnya, sesekali meniup – niup dan menggosok – gosokkan tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan.

"_Tao, maaf aku terlambat! Kau kedinginan?"_

Tao melihat sekelebat bayangan dalam otaknya, seseorang berambut blonde yang meminta maaf padanya, lalu memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan. Siapa dia? Tao memejamkan matanya, berusaha menggali lagi ingatannya.

"_Gege…."_

Kali ini suaranya sendiri, Tao semakin ingin menggali ingatannya. Ingatan yang tanpa sengaja ia hilangkan. Ingatan yang ia anggap tak penting sebelum ini.

"_Kris, namaku Kris!"_

_._

"_Tao…."_

_._

"_Hei, kau merindukanku?"_

_._

"_Ini aku, aku di sini, aku akan selalu melindungimu, selalu menjadi perisai sekaligus pedang bagimu."_

Tao merasakan kepalanya pening, tangannya bergerak mencengkeram jam pasir yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Tao ingin berteriak, tapi bibirnya kaku, pita suaranya seolah membeku. Ia ingin kembali, ke memori itu, ia ingin melihat bagaimana ia dan orang itu. Orang yang ia panggil 'Kris'.

Seluruh badannya gemetar hebat. Matanya terpejam, tangannya membalikkan jam pasir. Detik berikutnya Tao merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seolah berputar – putar.

"_Tunggu aku di tiang jam!"_

_._

"_Tao!"_

_._

"_Sebentar lagi."_

Tao merasakan kakinya menjejak pada tumpukan salju yang dingin. Perlahan mata pandanya terbuka menampakkan iris gelapnya. Ia melihat taman yang sama, kolam yang sama, jam yang sama. Tapi ia tahu, ini bukan tahun yang sama.

Tao memandang berkeliling, dan ia melihat sosok yang mirip sekali dengannya atau lebih tepatnya dirinya di masa lalu sedang berdiri dengan kotak kecil di tangannya. Tao berjalan mendekat, dan ia menyadari bahwa sosok itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tao memutuskan untuk terus mengawasi dirinya yang sedang menunggu kehadiran sosok bernama 'Kris'.

**Tao menggosok tangannya, menghimpun panas tubuh. Menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Ia melirik jam yang mulai mengarah pada angka dua belas. Ia merogoh sakunya mengambil **_**handphone**_**. Tangannya menekan angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Tao menempelkan **_**handphone**_** ke telinganya. Terdengar nada smbung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya.**

**Tao menendang – nendang salju dengan ujung kakinya. Hingga tiba – tiba ia merasakan matanya tertutup paksa oleh telapak tanga besar nan hangat milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.**

"**Biarkan seperti ini!" perintah Kris saat Tao hendak melepas tangannya dari mata Tao. Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas tangan Kris.**

"**Ini untukmu, jaga baik – baik ya!" bisik Kris ketika Tao merasakan sesuatu telah dikalungkan oleh Kris. Perasaanya buruk saat ini, ia merasa benda yang diberikan Kris bukanlah sesuatu yang benar – benar indah.**

"**Kris-**_**ge**_** lepaskan tanganmu **_**ne**_**? aku ingin melihat wajahmu!" Tao merengek meminta Kris untuk melepaskan tangannya.**

**Kris tersenyum sendu, "tidak bias **_**dear**_**, aku ingin seperti ini sampai tengah malam tiba."**

**.**

**.**

Tao tertegun, matanya tak berhenti mengalirkan airmata ia mengingatnya. Ya, ia ingat semua hal tentang dirinya dan 'Kris'. Tao melirik jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.55, lima menit menuju tengah malam.

**.**

**.**

**Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Merasakan hembusan nafas orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya yang teratur. Perlahan, Kris menempelken bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Tao. Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari mata Tao.**

"_**Wo ai ni…**_**" bisik Kris pelan, sepelan angin yang berhembus malam itu. Tepat setelah itu, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 24.00. Dan Kris menghilang, ya menghilang tanpa jejak, selamanya.**

**Tao yang merasakan hilangnya tangan Kris segera membuka matanya. Pandangannya kosong, begitu juga yang ia rasakan pada otaknya, sama – sama kosong.**

"_**Wo de ai ni**_**…" tidak suara ini bukan dari mulut Tao, suara ini hanyalah jeritan hati nurani Tao. Dan Tao sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kalimat itu.**

**.**

**.**

Tao ingat, malam itu semua memorinya tentang 'Kris' hilang begitu saja. Tao merasakan dirinya mulai merasakan sensasi seperti tadi, dan ia tahu benar bahwa saat ini dia sedang kembali ke waktu yang sebenarnya. Mata pandanya sembap, ia masih belum berhenti menangis.

Begitu ia merasakan kakinya telah menjejak tanah bersalju, ia berlari. Terus berlari, tanpa tujuan yang tepat, ia hanya mengikuti jalan pikirannya. Dan ia berhenti di ujung zebra cross. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Seseorang dengan rambut blonde dan tinggi badan yang cukup tinggi. Tao tak berani mengedipkan matanya. Takut sosok itu akan hilang begitu ia mengedipkan mata. Sosok itu berjalan terus, tak memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas yang berubah dari merah menjadi hijau. Entah kenapa sosok itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Dan ketika sebuah mobil melintas di depannya, sosok itu menghilang.

-END-

Gak tahu, author gak tahu, jujur ini percobaan bikin FF setelah beberapa saat yang lalu sempet cuti. Jelek banget ini! Mungkin FF terburuk yang pernah saya buat :3

Oh, ya buat yang request sequel dari ff saya yang sebelumnya masih saya tampoung dulu. Belum ada ide soalnya u,u


End file.
